Multi-passenger vehicles such as sport-utility vehicles and minivans are increasing in popularity due to the capability of such vehicles in transporting multiple passengers and/or large cargo. Such multi-passenger vehicles typically include up to three rows of passenger seats, which may be selectively positioned to adjust a seating configuration and/or storage area of the vehicle. For example, some vehicle seats include the ability to be dumped and stowed into a floor pan of the vehicle to allow a rear surface of the seat assembly to be used as a load floor, thereby increasing the overall cargo space of the vehicle.
While conventional vehicle seat assemblies may be moved from a stowed position to a use position to selectively provide the vehicle with additional cargo space, such seats are not pivotable between a forward-facing position and a rearward-facing position. Furthermore, while such seat assemblies may be selectively removed from the vehicle to increase the cargo space within the vehicle, such seats are not electrically connected to the vehicle when in use and, therefore, do not enjoy electrical functions such as powered movement of the vehicle seat (i.e., fore/aft, recline, etc.), power lumbar, and/or heated/cooled seats.